The present invention relates to powering vehicle accessories or auxiliary systems when the vehicle's engine is off. More specifically, it relates to powering and terminating operation of such accessories simultaneously with the powering and terminating operation of no engine idle interior heating or cooling systems, whether of the fuel fired or energy recovery type for cold weather use, or no idle air conditioning or ventilating systems operating from auxiliary batteries.
Operating commercial vehicle fleets frequently requires the presence of the operator within the vehicle cab for rest, meal and paper work stops or while the vehicle is waiting to load or unload. With the driver present, it becomes desirable to provide the means for operating accessories such as AM/FM radios, communication radios, lighting, or other accessories that normally function when the ignition is on and the engine is running but not when the ignition is off.
The intent of this invention is to minimize the possibility of exhausting the vehicle battery while still permitting operation of specific accessories with the engine off. The invention proposes to accomplish this by powering and terminating the operation of an accessory through and under the control of any type of no idle HVAC system or as a free standing auxiliary, accessory powering system having its own means of termination.
Although accessories can be wired to operate with the engine off, the process introduces the significant danger or inconvenience of the accessory being left indefinitely on by accident, exhausting the limited power available from a vehicle's storage battery, and putting at risk the ability to restart the vehicle's engine. Some accessories may be operated in some make or model vehicles by turning the ignition key to the accessory position. However, as with many types of no idle HVAC systems, turning the key to the ignition or accessory on position is interpreted as ignition on, thus interfering with proper operation of the HVAC system.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention, including the various features used in various combinations, will be understood from the following description according to illustrative embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which certain specific features are shown.